Weakness
by cokeman
Summary: Everyone has a weakness. And everyone's weakness is different. Rated for lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Now I have a question. Why is there only one story for such an amazing manga? I mean come on now. Since there is only one, I'm going to start making stories for this manga till other people start as well. And if no one else starts, then oh well, I'll have a lot of stories for this manga then.

Ok enough rambling, enjoy.

Yuta yawned as he woke up, the sun shining in his eyes. He squinted and put his hand over his face to block it.

"OH CRAP!" He exclaimed when he looked at his clock. "I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" He rushed to get ready. As he was about to get his school uniform on, he noticed his calendar out of the corner of his eye and looked at it. "Oh. It's summer break." He sighed and laid back down. He stared at the ceiling and thought about what to do.

"Hello, Yuta." Lucia said, veering over him.

"What the hell!" He said, jumping back. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. _'Oh great.'_ He thought. _'Just what I need right now.'_ He sighed and looked at her. He noticed she looked a little sad.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said, looking at her lap. She gritted her teeth and glanced over at him before looking back down.

"It's not nothing." He said. "What's wrong?"

"I said it's nothing!" She yelled at him.

"What ever." He said, rolling his eyes. "Please get out of my house then." He pointed her toward the door.

"Fine, I'll leave then." She said. She stood up and headed toward the door. Just as she was about to open the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She yelled. She tried to yank her arm away but his grip was too tight. She struggled to get free but to no avail. He pulled her back to his bed and sat her down. She huffed and turned away from him.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." He told her. She sat there and said nothing. "I said tell me what's wrong." He said. She continued to sit there and said nothing. "Fine then." He said, closing his eyes. "Go. Don't ever come back. I don't care. Bye." He opened his eyes and saw a look of horror on her face. She backed away from him, tears forming in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Suddenly, she fell over, unconscious.

"Lucia!" He yelled, rushing to her side. He cradled her in his arms, and looked at her. He instantly began to regret what he just said. He remembered the horrified look on her face and tightened his grip on her. "I'm sorry." He muttered. He laid her down on his bed and covered her up with his blankets.

"YUTA!" Lucia yelled, waking up. She sat up and looked around. Her eyes widened when she remembered what he said to her before she passed out, she almost cried.

"Lucia!" He said, walking into his room. "Finally, you're awake."

"Bye." She said. "I won't bother you anymore." She was about to get up, but was stopped by Yuta. He laid her back down and sat down next to her.

"You need to rest." He said. "Lucia." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. Not wanting to hurt her more, he put his arms around her. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She decided to enjoy this moment as much as she could. She could feel warmth radiating from him and she liked it, a lot. She didn't want this moment to end.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Not yet. Later." She told him.

"Ok." He said. He laid her back down and covered her up. He laid down next to her and looked at her. "Get some sleep." He told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled. He looked at the clock and decided to go to sleep as well.

TO BE CONTINUED…

This is a short chapter. The chapters after this one will be much longer.

I hope you liked it. Please review. If you read this, review. It doesn't take that long.

Review.


	2. The soiled Angel

I don't care if you people don't review. While I would like reviews, this manga needs more fanfics, so no matter what, I'll keep writing here till other people start as well.

Here's Chapter 2.

"You really are an idiot." Lucia said as Yuta woke up.

"Why is that?" He asked, yawning. For some reason, he was really tired.

"You trusted me enough to sleep in the same bed as me." She told him.

"So? Wait, what did you do to me?" He glared at her. He had a bad feeling she did something she shouldn't have to him.

"I haven't done anything." She told him. He looked at her in disbelief. "Look, I didn't do a thing to you, I was just saying that you trusted me too much, that's all." She said, blushing. She felt her heart rate increase.

"Oh really?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah…" She stated. "I was going to do something, but I decided not to." He looked at her and sighed.

"Ok." He looked and saw she looked a little sad. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing…" She said.

"This again." He said. He was annoyed that she wouldn't tell him when something was wrong. He just wanted to smack her upside the head and get her to tell him what's wrong, but that would make things worse.

"Sorry…" She said. She felt guilty for not being able to tell him what's wrong. All he wanted to do is help and she is just closing herself in. She suddenly felt warmth go through her body. She looked and saw him hugging her. Her heart rate increased more and her whole body heated up. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked her. For some reason, he had a feeling he was the one making her feel this way. He didn't like seeing her suffer like this. All he wants right now is for her to be happy. She looked at him, eyes almost to tears.

"I want to tell you what's wrong, but I can't." She said. Yuta looked at her. For the first time, he really started to think about the relationship between him and her. He only considered her a friend, but lately, he has been seeing her as much more. For some reason, he has been more attracted to her. Is he actually falling in love with her?

"Don't worry about it, you can tell me when your ready." He told her. She nodded in thanks and put her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed being held by the man she loved. While she wouldn't say it out loud, she really did love Yuta. He was so nice to her, despite her being a demon. Even though she constantly annoyed him, he still put up with her, most of the time. He even denied the girl he loved, because he didn't want to break the promise he had with her. His actions touched her heart, making her fall in love with him.

He looked at the beautiful demon girl in his arms. While, yes she forced her way into his life, he is glad she did. She seemed a bit too forceful at first, but she was really a kind person once you got to know her. While there were some times he wished he never promised to be her friend, he still enjoys her company, at least when she isn't trying to make kids with him. He could feel his body heating up at these thoughts. Never before had he ever thought he would consider her more than a friend.

"Yuta." Lucia looked up at him; her blue eyes seemed to be shining. Some how, he felt like he knew what she was going to ask and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it. "Would you ever consider… Well… Kissing me…?" She asked him. He gave a sigh in relief, grateful that she didn't ask to make kids again. Though this wasn't really like her.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" He looked at her shocked.

"Well, I thought, that maybe we should work our way up." She told him. He had a bad feeling he wouldn't like where this was going. "So I figured we should start off as just a normal couple. I mean, yeah, I'll still pester you about making kids, make no mistake about that, but still…" He looked at her with surprise. "Would you put up with me? Could I ever be more than a friend to you?" He began to wonder if she was reading his mind. He didn't know what to say; epically considering this isn't like her to act like this.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, not knowing what else to say. Maybe it would be a good idea. He still loved Rei, but he already denied her once and the fact that El hangs around her all the time. He didn't mind her, but she was just so annoying sometimes. So he thought he would give her a try, he was developing stronger feelings for her though.

"Really?" She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. He nodded and she began to hug him tighter. "So would you ever kiss me?" She asked again, looking down a bit.

"I might." He said, teasing her. She gave him a pout, making him laugh a little.

"Please." She almost seemed like she was begging.

"Please what?" He looked at her confused. He didn't know what she wanted.

"I want to know what a kiss feels like." She said, blushing. She felt weird, asking for a kiss. She did want to know what it felt like, but she didn't know how to say it. She felt she was being too bold. It felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest any second now.

"I guess, if that's all you want." He said. He had never kissed a girl before, though he always hoped his first kiss would be from Rei. She looked at him with a joyous expression. He felt his face heat up. He never thought he would give his first kiss to a demon. He grabbed her from behind her head and pulled her closer till their lips crashed together. He could feel her warm, soft lips against his. His lips seemed to melt against hers. He loved how her lips felt on his. He put his tongue against her lips and she replied by opening them up, allowing his tongue entrance. He let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth, memorizing every bump and curve. He loved the way she tasted. She had a very sweat taste, which he fell in love with.

She was surprised when his lips came into contact with hers. His lips were rough, but gentle. She could feel great warmth spread through her body. She felt his tongue hit her lips, so she opened them a little so it could go in. She could feel as his tongue explored her mouth. The feeling alone was enough to make her crazy, but the taste was just too amazing. She never tasted anything like it. It is hard to describe, but it was a taste that was special and she loved it.

She gave him a look of disappointment when he broke the kiss. She put her head against his body again, happy that she received her first kiss from him.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled and stroked her hair gently. He was glad that El wasn't there to ruin the atmosphere. He hated it when she did that. She was a complete stocker. She didn't know when to leave him alone. She was always trying to control both his and Lucia's life when she has no right to do so what so ever. It just pissed him off to no end.

"Let's go get breakfast." He said. She nodded and they went down stairs and ate. After they finished, they left and went for a walk. "So where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"I just want to walk with you." She said. She held his hand as they walked. She began to think about when they first met. She told him that he wasn't her type and that her ideal man was reliable and mature. Though she never realized it, but she was talking about him. He was very reliable. No matter how many times she pestered him, he continued to be her friend. He wouldn't break his promise to her, not even to date the girl he loved. She knew she could rely on him. He was also mature. He always seemed to preach to her when she was doing something she shouldn't be. She didn't like it, but it showed her he was mature and that he knew what he was talking about. Sometimes she wonders if he is older than her. Thinking back to then, she would have never thought any of this about him. She would just see him as an immature "brat" that knew nothing.

"Yuta-kun. How are you?" They looked in front of them and saw Rei waving to them. They stopped and Lucia clung to his arm. "What are you two up to?" She asked them. She looked at how Lucia was clinging to his arm, and she felt a slight sting in her heart.

"Oh, hey Kasukabe-senpai." He said to her. "We're just taking a walk." He didn't dare ask if it was just her, he didn't want to jinx it and have El come as well. She had a slight look of disappointment in her eyes. She has never been able to tell him how she felt about him. The last time she did, she was interrupted by Lucia. Since then, she hasn't really thought about it too much.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He looked at her quizzically. She seemed to have a different tone than usual.

"Are you sure that you aren't on a date?" She asked. He looked at her, dumbfounded. He didn't think she would figure it out so fast. He knew she was smart but still.

"So you figured it out." He said, trying not to make things too awkward.

"Well, have fun." She said, disappointed. She walked past the two without a word.

"Wait!" He yelled to her. She stopped and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked, trying not to sound sad.

"If you wanted, you could join us. We're just walking right now." He told her. He didn't want her to be sad. Though he was with Lucia, he still had feelings for Rei as well.

"If it's ok with Lucia-chan." She said. They both looked at her.

"Fine." She told them. They walked off, Rei running to catch up. She felt happy that Yuta invited her to come with them. She loved to be around him. Though he was with Lucia, she wouldn't give up hope.

"Why don't we go to an amusement park?" He asked them. The two girls eagerly nodded and the three of them ran off. They got there and Lucia looked around in awe. She had never been to an amusement park before and she was exited. Yuta took her and got them some cotton candy. Lucia instantly fell in love with the stuff. She loved the flavor and how it seemed to melt right in her mouth. He smiled, watching her enjoy her cotton candy, while eating his own. He looked at Rei, who smiled back. Lucia could feel her heart pounding with excitement. She didn't know what she wanted to do first. There were so many fun looking rides and games.

"She seems to be having fun." Rei stated.

"Yeah." Yuta agreed. He saw how happy Lucia was and smiled. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her this happy. He loved seeing her smiling face. Lucia kept looking around until she found a ride she wanted to get on first. It was a good sized roller costar. They rode it first and Lucia loved it. She loved the feeling of when you go down the first drop; she loved how fast it was going. She started taking them to ride after ride. Yuta's favorite was the haunted house, only because the two girls clung to him the whole time. After going on almost every ride, they went on the Ferris wheel last. The ride stopped when they got to the top. Lucia looked down in awe. They were so high off the ground. Sure she could fly, but she could never see this kind of view, especially with Yuta. The two beautiful girls sat with Yuta between them and rested their heads on his shoulder. He felt like he was in heaven. The two girls he liked were so close to him. It wasn't as good as the haunted house, but it was more romantic. Once the ride was over the three left.

The sky was colored a beautiful shade of red. The sun began to set and the three admired its beauty.

"So, would you like to stay over at my place, Kasukabe-senpai?" Yuta asked the angel.

"Sure. That would be nice." She said, smiling. They walked back to his house and went into his room.

"You two can have the bed." He told them. He got a spar futon and laid it out on the floor. He lied down on it and saw the two girls staring at him. He felt nervous at the way they were staring at him.

"No. It's your bed, we'll take the floor." Rei said.

"Speak for yourself." Lucia mumbled so no one heard her. He saw how intently Rei was looking at him.

"No, you take the bed. You're my guests after all." He insisted. Lucia was suddenly hit with a devilish idea. She grew a sly look on her face, which made Yuta and Rei nervous.

"Why don't we all share the bed." She said. The two looked at her, dumbfounded. Yuta blushed at the idea of sharing the bed with those two. He wouldn't mind it, but he didn't know if Rei would be comfortable with it.

"S-sure, I guess." She said nervously. They lied down on his bed, Yuta in the middle.

"Hey, you want to share him?" Lucia whispered to Rei. Yuta got goose bumps when he heard this. He didn't know what she was planning, but he had a bad feeling about it.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"You want to share him? You know a threesome." Rei blushed when Lucia told her that. Yuta just wanted to sneak away, but knew that would be impossible.

"I can't. I'm an angel. I also can't allow you two to do this either." She stated.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to." Lucia said.

"Actually, I don't." Rei lied.

"Don't lie. Who's gonna find out?" Lucia asked, devilishly. Rei hesitated for a moment. Yeah, she wanted to have sex with Yuta, but it would be improper for an angel to do that. She was also supposed to prevent him from having sex with demons. She decided that she didn't care that much anymore. She nodded and the two looked at Yuta. He gulped, knowing there was no way out of this. The two striped down, so they were completely naked. He has seen the two naked before, but for some reason, he was aroused by them. He looked at Rei's breasts. They were a good size. They had already taken off his pants; Lucia was rubbing his erection through his boxers. Before long, she pulled it out and the two stared at it. Rei grabbed it and began to stroke it, making him moan. He loved the feeling of her soft, smooth hands on his erection. She then put her mouth around it and began to suck it. Yuta gasped as he felt her warm mouth go around his cock, working in and out. He couldn't believe what was happening. He never thought Rei of all people would give him a blow job. Rei took it out and Lucia began to suck it this time.

The two girls enjoyed the taste. It was salty, but it was good none the less. They enjoyed taking turns. They loved how much he moaned as they worked it in and out of their mouths. The two stopped and Yuta looked up to see Lucia positioning his member at her entrance. He cringed a bit as his dick went into her pussy. She was very tight and it drove him wild. She dropped down quickly, impaling herself with his cock. She felt a small pain, but it was replaced with pleasure as she began to move up and down on his member. She moaned each time she went down. She loved how much he stretched her walls, it forcing its way into her pussy. He was so big, hitting her deepest places.

He enjoyed being inside Lucia. He never thought it would feel this good. She was so tight and it drove him crazy. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down with her. After a few minutes she got off and Rei looked at him. He sat up and laid her down. He positioned himself and plunged right into her. She almost screamed as he entered her, her walls being torn apart by his member. He broke past her hymen and she screamed, which he silenced with a kiss. Her eyes widened as she enjoyed her first kiss. He began to move in and out of her and she broke the kiss with a moan. She could feel waves of pleasure with each thrust. She loved how he felt inside of her. He kept thrusting into her until she climaxed. Her climax made him climax as well, spilling his seed deep in her womb. The three laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

There you go. Hope you like it, people who read this. If you read, review and tell me how I did.

Review.


End file.
